madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Clifftybonbons/A Word About Barrels.
I've done some researching in Project Nexus and have discovered a few useful tricks when it comes to mowing down the bastards trying to deadify you. I won't make a fancy three part strategy guide because good lord they are a pain in the ass to read. Oh! And one thing to remember, melee guys NEVER take cover behind barrels. Unarmed guys will take cover, but you only run into unarmed baddies in Arena mode after they spent all the ammo in their gun or you punch them and they drop their gun. 1. So first things first, barrels stop bullets. As the help text in story mode points out, they only stop bullets if you're not firing at the time of impact. The badnicks have to play by the same rules. Pistol wielding agents and grunts are the worst to get off the barrels because they only fire one round and then go back to hiding. You can still tag them, though, if you fire off a shot immediately after them. You're looking to fire your gun before they can move their hand back to the normal resting position. Watch the animation and you will know when to shoot back. SMG and Rifle wielding nutsacks are easier to deal with. They usually fire off a short burst so it's easy to hit them in the middle of it. This trick also works with ATP engineers and soldats, but keep in mind they have a Tac-bar too. You'll have to keep the heat on them to get results. 2. Another simple tactic is to just shoot them where they're exposed. If you pay close attention to the dudes creeping up your rectum when you're hiding behind a barrel, you'll notice that they do more damage to your Tac-bar and health. That's cause part of your squishy, blood filled body is sticking out beyond your cover. Often times the baddies on the other barrel won't position themselves very well, leaving a foot or their imaginary gonads dangling out beyond the edge. With an accurate rifle (or a revolver) you can pop a shot at their feet and kill them without leaving cover yourself. If you don't kill them and they only take a graze, they will be forced to move away from cover because they took damage. Just like you do when you take a shot and your Tac-bar is empty (meaning a low damage shot, not one of the big scary ones where it goes all slo-mo). Like a pile of derp, they usually run at you instead of getting back behind the barrel. Notice in the picture how his ass is exposed as well. You could run all the way around the barrel and give him a bullet butt plug. In the later rounds, they will cling to the barrel like a prom couple with xanax and alcohol in the back of a limo (inappropriate, sticky, and causing shame to everyone the next morning). This means you have to get creative... 3. For example, those dickweeds just won't budge from cover sometimes. And they managed to get a good spot so you can't shoot them. This is when you need a more personal approach. The way I see it is that you have two options. You can run up there and whack them or you can get in their blind spot. Running up there and hitting them in their stupid face works all of the time although it exposes you to more danger. You can use a melee weapon or you can pistol whip them, take a few steps backwards and then kill them in the face. If you do the latter, be mindful of muzzle range. You'd have to run further back with a FN FAL than you would with a Five-seven. That gives them a chance to hop back onto cover (YOU DIRTY MONKEY-SUCKER!!! GET OFF THE DAMN BARREL). Standing in their "blind spot" is a bit trickier but you can stay on the move and avoid damage taken by just standing there stabbing. Characters have a certain spot above and below where the shots fired will just miss. If you play a cover game in Arena mode you've probably noticed this when you're the one hiding behind a barrel and guys with guns are coming at you from directly north. You can exploit this trick too. When you get in their blind spot, they will stand up and run backwards a bit so that they can shoot at you. This is a retarded tactic for a player, seeing as you can just wait a couple of seconds for baddies up north to get into range. Point is when you use it against them, they're off the barrel. And you have a friend made of lead who wants to get VERY intimate with your target. Like prison-rape intimate. 4. Lastly, we should take a look at meat shields and dodges. Since the bad guys have to play by the same rules as you, they can dodge your shots by jumping around or hitting the deck. Just like you. And like you, they are invulnerable while they are bouncing around. And just like you, their Tac-bar gets depleted slightly when they dodge and they can't move for a split second when they finish their acrobats. Save your bullets for after the gymnastics and you can put them down quickly without wasting ammo. Meat shields are a pain in the ass, but a clever addition by the developers to add some strategy and challenge to the combat system in general. If you've played enough to utilize these advanced tactics, you have seen the death animation where they clutch their side and waddle back and forth until they die. They turn into a damn wall of bloody and stupid. Nothing can get through them, not even the M-249. Fortunately though, this works both ways. The living companions to Mr. Stumbly up there usually don't fire if he's in the way. Based on the combat scripting, their bullets should pass by unhindered, but as a courtesy they don't shoot. Maybe they're thinking, "Man, why won't this fucker just die!" like all the rest of us. Another useful thing about the meat shield in your way is that your opponents won't walk directly through him. This means they funnel around him, usually towards the bottom (closest to his feet). All you have to do is aim just below Wobbly McDipshit and you can take out the alive bad guys without wasting shots waiting for him to keel over. Provided you have a weapon with decent damage and range. Otherwise, you'll just give them a graze and make them mad. So that about covers it. I could go on about how in the later rounds when your opponents have heavy armor your bullets will bounce off. But that's boring and kind of makes sense on its own. I won't go over how you can hit them through the armor at any range if you have the Armor Piercing perk (AWR perk # 4) and a powerful rifle because it does a pitiful amount of damage (at any range) and headshots deal with them much faster. If you don't pop them in the head, you can waste half a clip trying to put down a stupid L337 agent wearing some steel on his boobs. That's all stuff I can talk about later. Well... um... dammit. I guess I don't have to go over it now. Good luck and happy murdering! Clifftybonbons 03:56, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh! And as a special bonus to my readers, I found something mind-boggling on Jew Toob. It is related to firearms and safety. And it's not the video of the DEA agent who shoots himself in the leg. Category:Blog posts